Sesshomaru's Lady
by DarkKitKat
Summary: Sesshomaru loves Rin but hasn't told her. Rin loves him to but is too scared to tell him. What happens when Naraku takes Rin and changes her to fit his needs? What will Sesshomaru do? Will this destroy Rin or make her stronger? Will he save her?
1. Rin Loves ME?

_Summary: Sesshomaru loves Rin but hasn't told her. Rin loves him to but is too scared to tell him. What happens when Naraku takes Rin and changes her to fit his needs? What will Sesshomaru do? Will this destroy Rin or make her stronger? Will he save her before it's too late?_

**I do not own Inuyasha… wish I did… *sniffle*  
My little sister helped me out with some ideas. She loves FF. I am so proud that I got her started reading :)**

**Please REVIEW! :D It will keep me writing!**

* * *

Long elegant fingers drummed on the floor in annoyance. Piercing dark eyes glared in the darkness. Kagura walked quietly into the room Naraku occupied. "Finally, did you locate the girl?" Naraku interrogated. Kagura bowed and replied icily, "Yes." "You and Kanna, get her. My newest pet is waiting for me," He smirked.

Kanna stood at the doorway waiting with her same expression. They took off to the skies on Kagura's feather.

* * *

Rin sat on Ah-Un braiding her long hair. She was no longer a little girl. She was eighteen now and it was hard for anyone not to notice. Sesshomaru kept an eye on her at all times. It wasn't demons trying to kill her that he was worried about it. Rather a man trying to court his Rin. Rin jumped gracefully from Ah-Un and walked softly into a patch of flowers. Sesshomaru could hear her light footsteps. He listened carefully. Her musical hum filled the air as she picked flowers of all colors. Sesshomaru stopped walking and he would never admit to it, but he did so just to listen to her. Even Jaken had fallen fond of her company.

_My Rin has grown so beautifully…_ Sesshomaru thought. He had found a year ago that he loved Rin though he hadn't told her. Rin smiled to herself as she felt Sesshomaru watching her. She blushed and weaved flowers into her hair; small delicate hands moving quickly. Sesshomaru longed to hold those delicate hands in his own.

Sesshomaru stiffened and Rin feeling his alert behavior quickly moved to Ah-Un. The two headed dragon guarded its mistress by tucking her underneath its wings. Rin sheathed her short sword having learned to fight long ago. Only fighting when she had to, she hated to kill and hurt people and animals. "Rin stayed covered. Ah-Un stay," Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken grabbed his staff and got ready to fight or defend.

Kagura's feather came into sight. Narrowing his eyes the slightest he kept his cold mask up. Kagura and Kanna landed on the ground. "Hello again Lord Sesshomaru," Kagura replied with a smile. Sesshomaru kept quiet. Kagura, "I bet your wondering why I'm here. You see, I need your human ward." "No," Was all Sesshomaru growled out. Jaken charged at Kagura and was back handed into a tree, falling out of consciousness.

Rin slipped from under Ah-Un's wing and snuck up behind Kagura as Kagura went to harm Sesshomaru. Rin slipped the sword between Kagura's ribs and threw the other side. Blood splattering and down the sword. "You will not harm my Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried. Sesshomaru froze. _MY Sesshomaru?_ His mind reeled back and almost missed Kagura pushing the sword from her chest and whirling around to face Rin. "Kanna take care of Lord Sesshomaru. I've got the brat," Kagura growled. Rin squealed and moved to the side as Kagura attacked with her claws. Sesshomaru grabbed Kanna and tossed her away and as he was about to grab Kagura, her feather was out and she was high in the air with Kanna. Sesshomaru who had projected himself forward with all his strength tumbled into Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin!" Jaken squawked and followed. Sesshomaru landed on Rin and quickly put his hands on either side of her.

Rin's eyes wide stared at Sesshomaru. "My Lord…?" she whispered. Rin taking control of the situation got on her elbows and slowly got closer to Sesshomaru's face, their noses barely touching. Rin closed her eyes and went to kiss him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _Rin… _

"My Lord!" Jaken interrupted them and Rin fell to the ground, blushing feverishly. _I almost KISSED Sesshomaru! What was I thinking? …I wasn't. Now he is going to be disgusted of me and never forgive me for it._ A tear went down Rin's face. _Now he won't ever forgive me!_ Rin slipped from under Sesshomaru and ran to Ah-Un and hugged the two headed dragon. Sesshomaru watched and his chest ached. He never liked to his love cry. _Does she think… _Sesshomaru began to think but Jaken interrupted that to.

"What was Rin thinking? Getting in your face, Lord Sesshomaru's face! Silly girl with her silly feelings," Jaken grumbled and waited by his side. Lord Sesshomaru faced Jaken and said with his usual ice mask in place, "What 'feelings' Jaken?" "L-Lord Sesshomaru I don't m-" Jaken began. "Answer me toad," Sesshomaru growled. "I'm sorry my lord. I'm sorry my lord. I overheard Rin in her sleep my lord. She said she loved you. I know a human in love with a demon? Humans and demons don't belong together," Jaken rambled on but Sesshomaru was stuck on the fact that Rin had said she loved him. _Why did she cry?_

"Jaken. Watch Rin," Sesshomaru left without another word. Rin watched and bowed her head. She turned to Ah-Un and whispered, "I'm not forgiven". Another tear rolled down her cheek and she hugged Ah-Un's neck and the dragon put its head down to comfort the young woman. Jaken watched and turned around to lead the way when he heard Rin scream. By the time he turned around, all he could see was Kagura's feather high in the air leaving. Jaken squawked and jumped onto Ah-Un. "Go you worthless pigeon! If Lord Sesshomaru finds out Rin was kidnapped…" Jaken gulped and Ah-Un took flight. Not for Jaken but Rin's sake and her sake alone.

* * *

**How will Jaken explain _this_ to Sesshomaru? What is Sesshomaru going to do? How will poor Rin fair?**

**Review and I will tell ;)**


	2. My Rin is No Longer Mine

**I do not own Inuyasha but if I did I would be extremely happy. With the rights to continue the story, many fast **_**epic**_** cars, huge pool, cute boys… ;)  
While I drool on this thought I'll let u guys read XD  
And of course thank u for the reviews! ;)  
Oh! Before I forget, there is some OCC…  
**

* * *

Rin's heart stopping scream filled the air. Sesshomaru looked up as Kagura's feather left the scene. Ah-Un was closing in behind Kagura. Sesshomaru rode his cloud into the sky. He wasn't about to let his Rin get into the hands of Naraku. He was a vile and twisted man. His sweet, innocent, fragile Rin was not going to be harmed by such a demon.

Jaken was worried his lord would find out and when he saw Sesshomaru gaining on them on his cloud he knew he was in trouble. Sesshomaru smoothly kicked Jaken to the tail of Ah-Un as he took control of the two headed dragon. Jaken gulped.

Sesshomaru's eyes were tinted red. He was not going to let Kagura get away with this. He growled to himself. If he hadn't walked off in shock then Rin wouldn't be in trouble now. Kagura looked wide eyed at the fast approaching dragon. Kanna sat emotionlessly as always, giving anyone who saw her, the creeps.

Sesshomaru looked for signs of Rin on the feather and Kagura bent forward. _Something isn't right…_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. He couldn't _sense_ her. Growling Sesshomaru turned Ah-Un away and fell straight down toward the ground. Jaken screamed like a girl; his arms flailing about wildly with his two headed staff.

Sesshomaru ignoring him had Ah-Un land and Sesshomaru's senses were flooded by fear, shame, and the stench of Naraku. Taking off in a run Sesshomaru followed the smells. Jaken got on Ah-Un and followed.

Kagura watched and knew their plan for distraction had worked. They had followed them long enough to give Naraku enough time to take Rin to his castle. Kagura chuckled and began to follow them.

Rin screamed and kicked at Naraku but it was pointless. It was just wearing her out. "Stop fighting my dear. Soon you will be fighting… for me," Naraku said in a seductive tone. "Sesshomaru will save me!" Rin screamed. "Oh? Why would he? Didn't he just reject you?" Naraku smirked as Rin's face fell. "Maybe he will see you in a new light… once you're a fighting machine," Naraku whispered. Rin didn't like to fight. Rin didn't want to be anyone's machine. Rin didn't want Sesshomaru to see her as better as something else. She wanted him to love her as a human. _But he never will... Wait. Lord Sesshomaru has saved me many times, allowed me to stay with him, and he has even smiled with me once. He will come, I just have to be strong._

Naraku tied her wrists up and her legs. Searing pain from Naraku's fangs was all Rin could focus on. Screaming Sesshomaru's name, the torture began.

It was a day's run for Sesshomaru and never once did he stop to rest. Even the Great Lord Sesshomaru knew that running like this another day would slow his fighting. Thoughts consisting of: _Where is Rin? Why does Naraku want her? Is she still alive? _All he wanted was to get to Rin. Jaken never spoke. He felt lonely without Rin's chatter.

As Naraku's castle came into sight, you could feel the evil and that chilled everyone to the bone, Jaken being the only one to show discomfort. Sesshomaru closed the distance and he could smell Rin. But her scent had changed; once a pure scent of strawberries was changed.

Naraku's puppet (A/N: I'll tell you when the real Naraku shows himself, and not just his puppet) of himself stood before his castle. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru," His smooth voice breaking the silence. "Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru's ice mask was in place; his eyes showing how mad he was. Naraku made a noise in the back of his throat, sounding like a _tsk tsk_. "No manners at all," Naraku whined. Sesshomaru emitted a deep growl in the back of his throat. Naraku looked at Kagura who had been busy watching Sesshomaru move.

_Mmm… so sexy. Sesshomaru is such a hunk…_ Kagura was busy thinking until she saw Naraku watching her. "Kagura take care of Sesshomaru," Naraku waved Sesshomaru off and walked away as Kagura landed gracefully onto the ground. Pouting on the inside about having to fight the hunk, Kagura pulled out her fan. Sesshomaru charged and tossed her aside. _He touched me!_ Kagura's mind sang and acted as if he had knocked her out. _When I am free, we will be together!_ Kagura thought.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kagura. He was almost to his castle when he turned because he didn't hear a battle. _You will be punished_ Naraku thought to himself. "Rin!" Naraku yelled.

Long milky legs stepped from the shadows. Deadly claws were in place of her once nail bitten nails, long wavy hair had grown to a length to her waist. Her once large innocent brown eyes were now large light brown and the innocence was not there. In place was anger. Sesshomaru stopped moving when his eyes fell upon Rin. _What has he done…?_ Sesshomaru thought in horror.

"Miss me?" Rin purred. "…Rin…?" Sesshomaru whispered. "Kill him now," Naraku ordered as he left into his castle. Eyes darkening to Naraku's order, Sesshomaru sensed something was up. Rin growled and charged at Sesshomaru at surprising speed. The battle began as Sesshomaru dodged and Rin attacked. "Why Naraku?" Sesshomaru called. The real Naraku called from a window on the highest floor, "To kill. She is with me now. When she kills you, she will kill your brother and Kagome." Naraku laughed bitterly. Rin glared at Sesshomaru, "Time to die Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru watched as Rin charged at him. _I can't kill Rin. How can I get her out of Naraku's control?_ An idea formed in Sesshomaru's mind as he prepared to grab her.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! :D  
Going to use a scene from one of the Inuyasha movies for the next chapter (Going to tweak it a bit of course).  
Fixed the roof yesterday and Oh my gosh my thumbs r so swollen! I have no idea how I am typing.  
Anyway, please review (As they make me extremely happy and get me to update more often) :D  
Do you guys think I should add Inuyasha and the gang to this story? Lemme know if you do :)  
I have many ideas for this story and other stories and one-shots (Never made a one-shot before and I'm curious if I can make a good one) so I may wait until this fanfic is done or make them while I update this one...? Haven't made a decision yet. Writing them down so I don't forget though.  
Anywho, review so I know I am keeping you guys happy :)**


	3. I Hurt My Rin

**First, thank you guys for all the reviews! :D  
As you know I do not own Inuyasha of course but I do own this laptop so haha!  
Now that I think about it, exactly how this story is going to end I have no idea, I am going with the flow. Maybe this will be my longest fanfic yet? Yes? No? Maybe? Hmm…**

* * *

Sesshomaru braced himself for the head on collision with Rin.

Rin lunged for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru held Rin still as she squirmed, trying to scratch him.

"Please forgive me Rin…" Sesshomaru whispered as he stabbed his claws into her back; grabbing a jewel shard. Rin screamed in agony and she bit Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru couldn't help the wave of pleasure that rocked his body from the bite as he put the jewel shard into his pocket. He held the limp Rin. He held her chin and kissed her lips.

Rin opened her eyes and looked in disbelieve. _Before he pulls away_…Rin thought. She fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him back. Naraku and Kagura screamed in unison, "No!"

Rin (A/N: Rin is going to stay a demoness) pulled away for air and looked at Sesshomaru, "You're not mad?" Sesshomaru moved her hair from her face to behind her ear. "Of course not, I was surprised. I was never mad," Sesshomaru whispered. Rin gleamed with happiness. "I-" Rin began when Kagura's wind knocked Rin away.

"You are mine Sesshomaru!" Kagura screamed. "The girl is mine," Naraku growled, sending a puppet out to fight.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was getting up and went to run to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru using his poison whip clawed at Kagura. Naraku, who may be evil but very cunning, knew Sesshomaru might do something like that so he threw Rin in front of Kagura at the last second. Rin gasped as the poison from Sesshomaru's claws entered her stomach.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled. Sesshomaru's heart stopped. _No. No. No. No!_ His mind and beast screamed. Naraku laughed bitterly as Sesshomaru held Rin close to his heart.

Sango's weapon flew over Sesshomaru's head and hit Kagura in the face. Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. "Miko," Sesshomaru called. Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru and got on her knees as Sesshomaru was. "What can you do?" Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha decided not to engage with his brother. Naraku was to close by.

Miroku ran in front of them and uncovered his hand, using his wind tunnel to suck up Kagura before she could run away. As soon as Kagura was sucked up, the poisonous insects came flying and Miroku quickly closed his wind tunnel.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's face. It was a face of a man in pain. Holding Rin close he stood up. He vowed he would kill Naraku. Naraku sensing he was in trouble took off in the air, the thousands of demons helping him to fly away. "Pansy!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru held Rin close. _He loves her _Kagome thought. "Can you suck?" Kagome asked. Miroku snickered, his thoughts going perverted. "That's what she said," Miroku laughed. Sango smacked Miroku in the back of the head. "This is a serious situation Miroku! Grow up!" Sango lectured.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a curt nod. Kagome nodded and stood up. "First we need to move from this area. I can't help with this… dark presence about," Kagome ordered. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took off at a run as Sesshomaru did. Kirara took flight to hold Sango and Miroku. In no time at all they were in the forest. Kagome leapt from Inuyasha's back. "Inuyasha fire wood. Sango water. Miroku rags from my bag. Kirara when the wood is here, fire from your body to make a fire," Kagome ordered and everyone quickly ran to do what they were told. Kagome faced Sesshomaru. "When I finished prepping her, I need you to suck the venom out. I will clean the blood and venom that comes out while you suck. Spit or drink the venom, it's your decision. I will have a bowl for you to spit," Kagome said. She was in charge and Sesshomaru allowed it.

It took maybe a minute, the venom being in her system for only a few minutes.

The pot from Kagome's bag held the water while it came to boil above the fire. A jacket from Kagome's bag was used for Rin's head. "Lord Sesshomaru if you will," Kagome asked. Sesshomaru bit into Rin's side. He began to draw the venom out by sucking it out. Like when you get bit by snake.

Kagome cleaned the venom and blood around and in the stomach wounds. Sango ran back and forth with rags. Inuyasha, Kirara, and Miroku stood back and watched silently. Kagome worked quickly. Pushing the venom out that was at the surface in her stomach. Kagome wanted to hurry before she healed over. Demons healed quickly unless venom was in their system. However, as Sesshomaru sucked more out, it meant that yes she had a more fighting chance but that meant her stomach would heal over even if it really shouldn't be. Skillful fingers cleaned her stomach. Sesshomaru straightened after a few minutes.

"Miko, I taste only blood now," Sesshomaru replied. He didn't even look at Kagome as he spoke. His eyes were trained on Rin. "Hopefully we sucked it out before…" Kagome didn't need to finish her sentence. Sango put the rags in the boiling water sat against a tree with Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome sat on the other side of Rin where Sesshomaru wasn't. She watched as the wounds began to heal.

Kagome touched her skin to make sure it wasn't hot. Thankfully it wasn't. Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshomaru. "She should be fine Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Rin as he spoke, "I almost killed the one person I love. I almost killed my sweet little Rin." Kagome stayed quiet. Sesshomaru kissed Rin's forehead. "Miko, tell me. What do women want in a mate?" Sesshomaru asked. "To be loved, cherished, to be made feel special, able to talk to them, to trust them, to be supported," Kagome answered quietly. Sesshomaru nodded once.

Inuyasha looked to the sky as the sun began to set. "We set camp here," He said out loud. Sesshomaru picked Rin up bridal style and walked to a tree. Sitting, he set Rin's head in his lap as his back rested against the truck. Inuyasha was in a similar position except without a female. Everyone else lay around the fire and fell asleep. Only one awake was Sesshomaru as he watched Rin sleep.

* * *

**Another chapter up :)  
Not a big cliff hanger this time.  
Please review! :)**


	4. Courting My Rin and Koga's Wedding

**Okay so after finals I tried to write and I had SERIOUS writers block. It almost never happens but it hit me hard as a rock! I apologize :(  
Also, thank you guys for all the 'favorites' and 'story alerting' my story! :D  
….Of course I don't own O-O ….  
**

* * *

Rin awoke to Sesshomaru holding her. Smiling she looked up at him. "Good morning Sesshomaru," Rin yawned. Sesshomaru lightly kissed her temple. He rose with her in his arms effortlessly and sat her down gently in the grass. "I will be right back," He whispered and ran off.

Rin giggled and sniffed around, taking in all the new scents and sights that she could now have because she was a demon. She watched the rest of the group waking up as Sesshomaru came up beside her. Delectable fruits and fresh kill was in his arms. Rin looked up at him. "For you," Sesshomaru placed them on the ground and got to work at their own camp fire and prepared the meat. He cooked it for Rin as she snacked on the juicy fruit.

Kagome watched then looked at Sango, confusion in her eyes. Sango whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru is courting Rin. This is how youki court." Kagome nodded in understanding and finished cooking their breakfast, giving out ramen.

Sesshomaru handed Rin the meat and ate with her; watching her reactions. Rin bowed when she finished eating. "Thank you Sesshomaru," Rin whispered. Sesshomaru did a faint smirk and took her hand to help her stand. Rin smiled at him and then anxiousness flooded her scent, her eyes showing uncertainty. Then very slowly she rose on her tiptoes, her eyes never wavering from Sesshomaru's as she kissed his cheek.

Sesshomaru promptly grabbed her waist and lifted her up and kissed her lips. They were warm and moist. Rin _eeped_ in surprise and Sesshomaru slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring their depths as she did his. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into their kiss.

Kagome suppressed an 'aw' as she watched. Sango peeked a look at Miroku and a blush crept up her neck at the longing look in Miroku's eyes as he watched his beautiful Sango blush. Sango looked away and busied herself and Miroku smiled.

The couple stopped for much needed air. Rin's face was heated and she blushed as she saw the lust in Sesshomaru's eyes. Inuyasha decided to make his presence known and ruin the moment with a, "Wench! Pack your shit up. It's time to go before the flea bag comes!" Kagome whirled around as she felt Koga's presence.

Koga stopped in front of Kagome and hugged her, twirling her around. "Kagome I'm getting married!" Koga blurted out. Kagome smiled at him, "Congratulations Koga!" Koga had given up trying to get Kagome to be his woman so they became friends… but that doesn't mean Inuyasha would like him. Ayame came up from behind Koga and hugged him tight. "You will come to our wedding right?" Ayame smiled at Kagome. "Of course! I love weddings!" Kagome replied enthusiastically.

"Well since Koga didn't tell you sooner, you procrastinator, the wedding is today!" Ayame cheered. "That's wonderful!" Kagome cheered. "Its in about three hours and on my lands which is only about an hour away. See you all there? Lord Sesshomaru will you be present?" Koga asked with respect. Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was oogling the thought of a wedding. He almost smirked and looked at the wolf prince. "Yes," He replied. Rin almost jumped with joy.

*Time Jump: 3 Hours Later*

Kagome was in a traditional Miko kimono with flowers adorning her hair, Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off her and Kagome blushed under his blatant stare. Sango wore a beautiful deep purple kimono that made her skin and eyes pop, and her hair was left down. Inuyasha wore a traditional prince suit that was of course red. Kagome couldn't believe how mature he looked and acted even when at a wedding he didn't want to go to. Miroku wore a deep blue and purple traditional monk suit. Rin wore an orange kimono with flowers all over it and in her hair. Sesshomaru wore his suit without the armor.

_My little flower princess,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked at Rin. To him her beauty radiated above all others. Sesshomaru let Rin brush his hair and he brushed hers. Miroku walked up to Sango and bowed as he took her petite hand and kissed it lightly. "You look beautiful Sango. More beautiful than anyone on this Earth," Miroku said without one lecherous thought. Sango blushed deeply and stared into Miroku's eyes. Miroku took Sango's hand and led her away from everyone else. "Sango… would you allow me the pleasure in courting you?" Miroku asked, hope gleaming in his eyes. Sango's eyes widened. "What of every girl you want to bear your child?" Sango asked. "I haven't asked another female since I fell in love with you my dear," Miroku looked her in the eye, showing he wasn't lying to her. _He hasn't asked another woman in months… _Sango blushed. Miroku asked, "Will you allow me the pleasure of courting you Sango?" Sango leapt into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Miroku took this as a yes and kissed her lightly back. They walked back to the others hand in hand.

Sesshomaru had heard their conversation, _About time_, he mused to himself.

Everyone sat down in the chairs provided.

(A/N: This is how everyone was seated in you really want to know:

Sesshomaru-Rin-Inuyasha-Kagome-Shippo-Miroku-Sango

End of A/N)

Ayame walked out and everyone stood. She was truly a beautiful bride. Her red hair flowed freely down her white dress. Koga smiled at her and took her hand gently when she reached for his at the alter. Ayame blushed prettily at Koga and when it was time to kiss the bride, Ayame wrapped her arms around Koga's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. There was 'woots' and hollers from the crowd. Koga picked her up bridal style and ran off.

Someone from Koga's pack yelled, "Have fun on the Honeymoon! Don't break her!" Koga yelled back, "Its me you have to worry about!" As they ran off. (A/N: That's okay for rated T right? O-O )

* * *

**I promise to update soon! Please review because it makes me happy and in all honesty, lets me know you guys like it so far. :)**


	5. Kagome's View of it All

**Life is hard and my aunt died :(  
Also, thank you Peya_Luna for pointing out I hadn't said what kind of demon Rin is. I can't believe I forgot to put that in… O-O  
This chapter is a quick one about how Kagome feels about all this.  
If you guys have any suggestions on how to make my writing better or ideas or anything of the like, comment or message me. **

* * *

It seemed as if everyone was either courting or being courted. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and Rin, the two dog demons. The longer they courted, the more the stripes came into view on her cheeks, wrists, arm, and forehead.

Looking at Miroku and Sango, Kagome watched as they sat hand in hand; Sango leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. Kagome sighed as she looked up at Inuyasha.

He was growling to himself because we needed to have a break from walking.

Kagome sat and held her head in her hands looking gloom, glaring once in a while in Inuyasha's direction.

Sesshomaru stood and walked to his brother, having seen the looks Kagome was giving. He pulled his brother aside and spoke quietly. Inuyasha blushed and Sesshomaru walked back to his future mate. Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Kagome watched as the couple stood after whispering.

"We must go. We need to return to the palace and take care of the Western Lands," Rin said with a bow. "I need to make it known about my beautiful future mate," Sesshomaru said as he kissed Rin's hand. Kagome and Sango both hugged Rin goodbye and everyone bowed in respect to the couple. Ah-Uh took to the skies with the couple. Everyone waved and when Kagome looked at Inuyasha he blushed and looked away.

* * *

**Thank you all for your patience. I will update as soon as I can. Please review, it shows me I'm keeping you all happy. As I said earlier, if you have any suggestions about my writing or ideas or anything, comment or message me. I'll reply either in the top portion of my fanfic or message you back. :)**


	6. Proposing to My Rin

**I haven't done the disclaimer in a little bit but you all know I don't own Inuyasha.  
I don't have much more to say other than...  
Thank you so much for the reviews and enjoy! : )**

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru arrived quickly to their palace. Sesshomaru took her hand gently and led her to the magnificent palace. It was a surrounded by beautiful blossom trees and large lily filled ponds. Rin smiled at their home and walked side by side with Sesshomaru to the gate. The gate opened for them immediately.

Rin saw the looks of approval from the staff. They couldn't think of a better mate for their lord… or even for Rin. Rin, who had been living here for many years, knew what the lady of the lands would need to do. She often went to the balls and sat in the room while Sesshomaru did paper work. Rin knew all the demon courting rituals and was extremely intelligent. She even participated in tactical positions when no other lords were in the room. Sesshomaru held Rin's opinion very highly and she did his.

A maid ran up to them, she was a fox demon and was very petite. Her fiery hair was wild and she rarely could keep it in a bun. "Take Lady Rin's clothes to my room. Have the seamstress make Rin new kimonos to fit her new and permanent status as the Lady of the West," Sesshomaru instructed. The fox demon bowed and ran off to get her duties done.

Rin and Sesshomaru walked inside and began preparations for the ball that would celebrate their courting. Soon after they would mate and begin their lives as one.

*Time Jump: A Few Months Later* (A/N: Just a bunch of planning and that can be boring to read lol)

Rin wore a long beautiful red kimono littered with yellow and pink blossoms, her hair done elegantly with flowers intertwined in her hair. Sesshomaru wore a white suit and his eyes rarely left the sight of his soon to be mate. All of the lords and ladies were there, including Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and even Shippo. Sango wore a long deep violet kimono with her hair down, Miroku wearing a deep blue robe; the two smiling and kissing one another. Inuyasha wore a white suit (curtsy of Sesshomaru) and he held Kagome by the waist who wore a pink kimono with red flowers in her hair.

The couples danced the night away at the ball and it was beautiful. Rin did the flower decorations herself.

As the night came to an end and the music died, Sesshomaru got on one knee in front of Rin. "You may be demon, but you were first a human. Therefore, Rin, will you be my wife, my mate, for eternity? Will you allow this Sesshomaru to hold you in his arms every night? To take care of you and our future pups? I love you Rin more than anything in this world. Will you give me the privilege of standing by your side for the rest of our lives as Lady of the West?" Sesshomaru said with a rare smile that was only directed at Sesshomaru. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and almost toppled them over. "Yes!" Rin screamed. Applause and tears could be seen from the men and women at the ball. Rin felt special.

* * *

**Its a cliff but I need one :)  
Please review and tell me what you think. I also have an idea about another fanfic!  
This one I think is almost over...**


	7. Epilogue

**I do not own Inuyasha.  
I own some really cool shirts though…  
I apologize for not updating for so long…  
This is going to be a cute little ending.**

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_My life couldn't be better now that I have married Sesshomaru. We have five wonderful children, including twins. I love my family more than myself. Thank you for reading my story, my life._

_Inuyasha and Kagome have had a daughter. Miroku and Sango have three children so far but I suspect another on the way. (You can't keep those two apart for more than a few seconds...) I hope you enjoyed reading the beginning of my new life._

_~Rin_


End file.
